Inesperado Encuentro
by New JessJe
Summary: Una persona que Reid no esperaba encontrar le da un regalo sorpresivo y especial. One-shot para participar en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Rumbo a Quantico.


_**One-shot para participar en el Reto de apertura: "Mi personaje favorito" del Foro Rumbo a Quantico**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador.**_

* * *

_**INESPERADO ENCUENTRO**_

_**Quantico, Virginia. 16 de enero del 2015**_

Ese viernes en la mañana, García tocó la puerta de Hotch, con un nuevo caso en su mano. Escucha el visto bueno de su jefe y entra. En ese momento, él está hablando por teléfono, así que espera mientras termina su conversación.

-Entiendo… no te preocupes, tómate este día… no, no hay problema. Nos vemos.

Aunque para la mayoría Hotch tenía la misma expresión fría en su rostro, después de tanto tiempo, la analista sabía reconocer su estado de ánimo, sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar. –Señor, enviaron esto del condado Harrington, en Arizona. Tres jóvenes entre 20 y 30 años han sido violadas y asesinadas…, le relata el caso, mientras Hotch revisa rápidamente el expediente.

-¿Todos están aquí?

-Vi a Morgan y JJ, no he visto a Rossi, Reid y Kate.

-Que estén en la mesa en 25 minutos

-Sí señor, le responde mientras se pone de pie. –Espera García, a todos excepto a Reid.

-¿Porqué? ¿Él está bien?

-Me pidió un día. Necesita un tiempo para él, así que no lo llames, y… procura respetarle su espacio.

-Le pegó duro, ¿no?

-Sí, hoy se cumple dos años.

* * *

Esa mañana de viernes estaba nublada y fría. O al menos, así le parecía. Así como hace un año, Reid puso cerca de su lápida un ramo de flores y una pequeña hoja de papel donde escribió el extracto de un poema que había leído. Limpio un poco la lápida.

**Maeve Danielle Donovan**

**Amada hija, querida amiga.**

**16 de enero 2013**

Acarició las letras que sobresalían. La imagen de Maeve en el suelo sin vida volvió a su memoria, y sin querer, un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre su mejilla.

Entonces se sobresalta cuando escucha una ronca voz atrás suyo, -Hola, Spencer.

El genio se levanta y mira a Joe Donovan frente a él. Nunca habían estado frente a frente, por lo que Reid se inquieta un poco.

-Yo… ammm… es un gusto conocerlo, Sr. Donovan.

-Llámame Joe.

Reid dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, para darle espacio a Joe. Puso un ramo en la lápida de su hija y luego puso otro en la lápida junto a la de ella. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Ese día quien habló con él y su esposa fue Hotch. Y durante el funeral, se mantuvo alejado. El dolor y la culpa no le permitieron acercarse a ellos. Así que tener frente a él a Joe Donovan después de tanto tiempo, y que éste conociera su nombre lo desconcertaba. Después de unos minutos, se volvió hacia Reid.

-Hace algún tiempo he querido hablar con usted, Spencer.

-Amm... señor, disculpe pero, no nos conocemos.

-Conociste a mi hija, ¿no es así?

-Sí, nos conocimos… Siento su pérdida, bueno… las dos, responde mientras ve sutilmente la otra lápida.

Joe suspira y ve el lugar donde reposa su esposa. –Mary nunca se recuperó de la pérdida de Maeve.

-Tenía cáncer, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Con Maeve se fueron las ganas de vivir de Mary, y fue dejándose morir lentamente.

-Lo siento tanto… yo, debo irme…

-Espere, le responde mientras toma su brazo. –No quiero quitarle mucho tiempo, es que necesito entregarle algo que le pertenece, me acompaña a mi auto, por favor.

Reid le extraña la solicitud, pero accede. Mientras se dirigen al carro, Joe habla de Maeve con cariño. Sin embargo, el genio se siente incómodo. ¿Cómo decirle a ese hombre que no pudo salvarla? ¿Qué él fue el último en verla con vida, y que no fue capaz de hacer algo por ella?

-Sr. Donovan, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero, ¿qué es lo que me quiere entregar? ¿Y de dónde me conoce usted?

-Lo conozco desde hace algún tiempo. Sé que viene casi todos los domingos a visitar a Maeve desde aquel día. Lo sé porque mi esposa y yo lo observábamos desde el auto. Y cuando Mary falleció, seguí viniendo, pero hasta ahora encontré el valor para hablarle. Era, como decirlo, difícil enfrentarlo. Pero después de tanto tiempo, creo que ha llegado el momento.

-¿El momento de qué?

El solo sonrió y siguió caminando. Al llegar, Joe saca un cuaderno con forro de cuero negro y se lo entrega a Reid.

-Después de la muerte de Maeve, Mary encontró en su loft el diario que escribió los últimos meses de su vida. Ambos pasamos varias horas leyéndolo. Fue como abrir el corazón de nuestra hija, como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. En la mayoría de sus páginas, aparece usted.

Reid tomó el cuaderno, trató de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido…-Hasta hoy he hablado con usted, pero siento que lo conozco a través de Maeve. Sé que hizo todo lo posible para salvarla, y que la amó… tanto, como ella lo amó a usted. Lo que quiero decirle es… gracias por haberla hecho feliz.

Reid no dijo nada más. Joe se acercó a él y lo abrazó. –Léalo con atención, y cuando haya terminado, llámeme. Creo que Maeve hubiese querido que nos mantuviéramos en contacto.

Reid acepta y finalmente se despiden. Al llegar a su apartamento, se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en su sofá. En la mesita del centro, estaba el diario de Maeve. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza. Deseaba leerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, la ansiedad era mucha. Puso sus dos manos bajo la barbilla, sin quitarle la vista. Recordó lo primero que le dijo, cuando la vio por primera vez. Qué ironía, tuvo que decirle que no la amaba. El maldito destino hizo que no pudiese decirle lo importante que era ella, que era su vida, su primer y verdadero amor.

El joven suspiró, tomó el diario y lo abrió. No pudo pasar de la primera página. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr cuando vio escritas aquellas palabras que tenía grabadas aún en su corazón:

"_El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el sentido de la vida por nuestra cuenta, lo encontramos con otro"_


End file.
